All I've Ever Wanted
by Hyuuga-sama
Summary: Rejection of love leads to a lost soul. But unrequited love always returns to the source. Rated for sexual references.


A/N: Just a little fluffy Code Lyoko fanfic written in my spare time. Rated for sexual references. Please review. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or any character in it. I just write mediocre stories about images that pop into my head.

**_ All I've Ever Wanted_**

It was over. Whatever fleeting romance had filled their lives was now driving them apart. She wanted nothing more than friendship, friendship he couldn't accept. Taking it all in was the hardest part; watching her from afar, as her life continued without him in it. His had fallen apart without her. Apparently, he had gained nothing from his nights of fruitlessly-attempted sleep, stirring from his lovestruck dreams to a darkened room full of harsh reality. She wasn't just in his thoughts -- she was under, over, and part of his thoughts, dreams, and pleasant nightmares. As he continued to watch over her, like a guardian angel sent to protect her, he realized that he would continue to gain nothing if he dwelt on the past that tore at his heart like a dagger. So, he turned his watchful eyes upward, looking towards a new life – a life spent alone.

---

Years had passed. It seemed like mere minutes to his mind. Life had blown past him, spinning him around in a chaotic dance of uncertainty. His only hold on the earth was Odd, continually keeping in touch with him, telling him about how life was with regards to Lyoko and the rest of the gang. "Yumi's going out with William now." He had told him one day.

"Great." Came his detached, slightly-sour response.

"So, where're you these days, hmm...? I really miss you, man."

He chuckled. "Oh...here and there...I'll be back soon."

But he never said when. Odd questioned the sanity of his best friend through all that he was told.

---

A gentle breeze blew over his pale skin. He shoved his hands into his pockets, blinking momentarily. His forest-green eyes filled with nostalgia as he gazed over the autumn landscape set before him. He sighed deeply, unwilling to move another step forward. He had returned begrudgingly, against what he thought was his better judgment. But the samurai within him couldn't wait to nail William in the face with the hardest punch of his life. He smiled and continued down the hill to the gates of his former school.

Just as he suspected, Odd had spotted him; a familiar face in the crowd of seemingly-strange teenagers. Instantly elated, Odd ran to his best friend and flung his arms around him in a huge hug. Ulrich was more hesitant to respond, leaning his head on Odd's shoulder and closing his eyes for a brief second.

"Heya, buddy. Gee, you look thin. Same ol' Ulrich, I assume."

He chuckled and nodded slightly, his malachite eyes glowing with a rare moment of happiness. He let go of his best friend and stepped back to admire him in all his magenta and purple glory.

"It's good to see you, Odd."

Odd grinned and took his friend by the sleeve, tugging him towards the school. "Jeremy and Aelita will be overjoyed to see you!"

---

"Ulrich! It's been too long!" Aelita tossed her arms around Ulrich, her bubblegum-pink hair brushing against his cheek. He blushed slightly and hugged her back gently. Jeremy patted Ulrich on the back, a genuine grin on his face.

"We've missed you, buddy. Lyoko hasn't been quite the same without you."

"I know. I'm sorry I left. I just..." He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. Tears sparkled behind his forest-green gaze. Odd rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright. We understand."

Jeremy piped up, "You should go see her. She'd like it."

Ulrich smiled slightly and took his advice. He quietly made his way out to the school gates, trying not to attract any unwanted attention from Sissi or the other fangirls he had acquired. On the inside, however, he scoffed. 'She's probably up in her room, making love to that trash-heap, William. I wouldn't be shocked.' Still, his feet propelled him down the path he knew all too well, taking him against his will to Yumi's house.

---

He stood at the door, war raging between the two halves of his being. Caught in the throes of his confusion, he lingered on her doorstep for quite a while, unable to knock on the door and see her.

---

She heard her cell phone ringing; it was William, sure as hell. She sighed heavily and rested her chin on her folded arms. She wanted nothing to do with him at the moment. She glanced over to her bedside table, at the picture frame that lay face-down on it. She reached over and picked it up, staring at it with reminiscence in her obsidian eyes. It was a picture that Jeremy had taken of her with her arms around her once-friend, Ulrich. She was beaming happily, and he was giving his usual genuine smile. She blinked back tears, unwilling to admit to the hole he had left in her heart.

Her phone rang again; anger flashed through her. William again, she assumed. "I'll give him a piece of my mind..." she thought gruffly. She picked up the phone and yelled into the mouthpiece, "FOR THE LAST TIME, WILLIAM, STOP CALLING ME!!!"

"Jeez, Yumi. Is it "that time of the month", hmm...?" It was Odd's voice on the other line. Yumi's rage instantly subsided.

"Oh...sorry, Odd...what is it? Is it Xana?" She was already on her feet, tugging a jacket on, before she let Odd finish.

"No, no Xana. Everything's fine in that sector, forgive the pun. I was just wondering if Ulrich was with you."

Silence. Yumi was dumbfounded. Ulrich? Had he said Ulrich? Ulrich was gone! She was nearly speechless.

"U-Ulrich...?" she stuttered.

Odd sounded bemused. "Yea. He said he was going to your house. Isn't he there?"

The dial tone rang in Odd's ears.

---

Ulrich continued to pace about Yumi's front porch, his mind at a crossroads. Unable to turn back, but unable to go forward, he was stuck in a rhythmic swing, like a pendulum. He couldn't go forward because he didn't want to know what awaited him. He didn't want to go back because he desperately wanted to see her. It was all he could do to keep from bludgeoning his head in out of frustration.

All of a sudden, the door opened.

She blinked, barely recognizing who was on the porch before her.

He instantly stopped pacing, gazing up at the girl whom he loved so dearly.

"Y-Yumi...?"

"U-Ulrich...?"

Instantly, her arms were around him, gripping him with all of her strength. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she buried her face in his shoulder. He brought his hands up to rest on her hipbones; a feather-light kiss fell on her cheek.

"W-Where have y-you been...?" she sobbed, "I've b-been worried s-sick about y-you...!"

He blinked. A smile broke out over his thin lips.

"Oh...here and there..."

---

She pulled him into the house, dragging him up the stairs to her room. The door slammed soon after. With her parents off at work and her little brother at school, she knew there was to be no holding back with him.

---

"...Ulrich..."

"...say it..."

"...y-you're all I've ever wanted..."

"...louder..."

"..._y-you're all I've ever wanted...!"_

"_...louder..."_

"_...Y-YOU'RE ALL I'VE EVER WANTED...!"_

---

William soon found himself dumped.

Yumi now has a new plushie to sleep with.

---

_**OWARI**_


End file.
